The Shadow Of Darkness
by DragonKingJames
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the events of "A New Beginning" in the LoS series and is completely unrelated to the sequels tho has some homages to them, also a reimagination of the events taking place at the end of "A New Beginning". As the story unfolds the young dragons has to learn to control their emotions to one another. Its Rated M so expect the same of what you read.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction takes place after the events of "A New Beginning" in the LoS series and is completely unrelated to the sequels, also a reimagination of the events taking place at the end of "A New Beginning".**

**Chapter One (Repression)**

As Spyro soars through the crumbling remnants of convexity carrying the unconscious Cynder in his arms, he can't help but to feel sorry for her fate, as she would be thrown into prison for her actions during her corruption. "It's not fair..." he thought for himself, "this could've been my fate... why should she be thrown into prison? While anyone of same clutch could have been in the same situation..." Spyro thinks of countless ways he could persuade the guardians to not throw her into prison, to no avail. As the dimension of convexity falls around him, he hurries to the portal to his realm.

Arriving through the portal he is met with resentful looks from the guardians prompting him to hand over Cynder for her imprisonment. Spyro opens his mouth as if to try to convince the guardians but revisiting his thoughts from earlier he realizes there is no point, no matter what he would say she would eventually be imprisoned.

He slowly hands over her lifeless unconscious body with great remorse for what is to come of her. The guardians snaring at his movements as they look down upon the two young dragons.

"You know what she has done Spyro" Ignitus states after seeing him struggle within his mind

"She must atone for her past sins corrupted or not, we can't have her walking around free after all the pain and destruction she brought upon this land."

"It's the law." Cyril interrupts "You already know everything we are going to tell you Spyro. Unless you slept through all the lectures, you should know better than to show compassion to the enemy."

Cyril slowly reaching for Cynders body with his massive claws, hoping Spyro would be more lenient towards him.

Spyro releases his final grip of Cynders body as he realizes that even with force, he could not win this argument given his size compared to the guardian elders. He couldn't believe this was right in any way or form, "how could they know she was still evil... she hasn't even woken up yet." He mumbles for himself.

He snorts before taking flight in a rush as to show his discomfort with the situation. The elders shrugging to his gesture. Cyril grasping the body of the young female dragon as he takes flight for the dungeons of the Dragon Temple.

As Spyro returns to his quarters through the wide-open window of his room, landing on the soft blue carpet of his room, he begins to sulk over the events of the day. Feeling great injustice performed by the elders, not finding any other way than to imprison Cynder, angering him to the point of rage he suddenly hears an eerie sound, **Drip** **Drip Drip , **confused as he starts walking along the wooden floor of his room. The dripping sound was not dissipating as he moved... he turns his head up to see if something was leaking but only noticing the old chandelier was missing, no cracks or splits in the marble white roof boards either.

He shrugs as the dripping sound stopped after he stood still, while looking around. As he continues his walk towards his door, he starts hearing that sound again,**Drip Drip Drip Trickle** , now more confused than ever he turns his head back around and notices a line of dripped blood, bloody paw and claw marks on the floor behind him. As a sudden strike of pain stricks his mind, with a flashback from the fight with Cynder where she slashed at him with her razor-sharp tail, he remembers her strike grazing him but not feeling the pain.

The sharp pain increases with his every heartbeat as he can feel the pain pulsating from his chest. He quickly rushes to his white wooden drawer where he remembers stashing some red life gems from past adventures, as he opens the drawer, he quickly shoves around his belongings to finally uncover one life gem with a slight glimmer of light left in it. "Only one?!" He quickly grabs the gem with his maw and attempts to reach and close the wound with it. He can feel the pulsation starting to slow down as he barely manages to reach to close the wound at all. In a panic he drops the gem and remembers one of the lectures about fireweaving, how Ignitus told them of firemending to close wounds if lifegems were scarce.

He doesn't remember what temperature and pressure his fire should be to mend it correctly so in a hurry he starts breathing fire on the wound as he starts feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. The pain from the fire brings him to the brink of passing out. He's eyes blacking out as he loses consciousness and falls on his side, with the wound not completely sealed up, the blood pools on the floor from the remaining jack on his charred chest.

**End of chapter one**

**I appreciate all feedback, good or bad. If you keep your criticism civil that is. I'm a first time writer so I'm far from an experienced writer.**

**Thumbnail Credit goes to Cloudypouty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Lucky)  
**

**Thump** "Spyyyyrooooo!" **Thump **"Spyyyyyroooooo!_" _**Thump **Spyro slowly opening his eyes as Spark franticly trying to wake him up, Spyro can't hear anything but his own heartbeat. Dizzy he cautiously sits up on his front and hind legs feeling an object poking his chest, it was the life gem, completely drained of its powers, shattering as he moves to the side to remove it from under his chest.  
Spark waving and shouting trying to communicate with him. Spyro being in a state of dizziness from the almost lethal loss of blood couldn't comprehend what spark was saying, just the slow heartbeat of his own heart. Spyros eyes starting to black out again, falling unconscious on his side. takes flight in a matter of seconds, rushing towards the dragon council on the other side of the temple screaming for help along the way.

Spark crashing into the statue just outside the council, Cyril hearing the loud thump, walks outside to investigate. Looking around he sees no one wondering where the sound came from, a sudden gasp for air from below him catches his attention. Cyril carefully lifting up the small dragonfly with his claws. Oh it's you Spark. He says with a surprised voice. Spark still gasping for air tries to reply "S-S-pyro **Gasp** i-ssss iiinn **Gasp** t-trouble" "Calm down before you try to speak, I can't understand what you are saying" Spark taking four big breaths, "Spyro is injured" Shocked Cyril replies "By who?" **Gasp** "I don't know, I found him all bloody and it looked like he couldn't hear me before he collapsed again! "Terrador, go get ingnitus!" Cyril shouts as he turns his head back. Terrador shocked by the sudden command replies, while repairing one of pillars of the temple "Why? I'm a little busy here" "There is no time to explain, tell him to meet me in the infirmary." Terrador annoyed takes flight towards the Valley of Avalar

Cyril placing the small dragonfly on his shoulder as he starts running towards the quarters section of the temple.

Cyril explaining to Spark along the way, "Ignitus and Volteer left for Avalar to clean up the remaining dark forces of Malefor" as he runs along the long hallway of the dragon temple making the entire temple rumble. Cyril approaching Spyros door sniffing as he smell an unpleasant odor in the air. "Burnt flesh" He mumbles to himself. Entering the room, he sees Spyro still lying unconscious on the floor in a big pool of blood and the smell of burnt flesh making the air almost unbreathable. Cyril hastily picks Spyro up with his maw as he starts to rush towards the infirmary.

Running along the hallway he can feel a pool of blood starting to form in his mouth, keeping his composure he keeps running through the door to the infirmary quickly dropping off Spyro on one of the white beds, before opening a window to spit the blood, taking big gulps of water from the waterbarrel in the room to cleanse his mouth.  
Regaining composure, he turns his attention back to Spyro, he turns him over on his back revealing the massive charred wound running along his chest. Hearing a large thump Cyril heads out of the infirmary figuring it was Ignitus, to his shock he is met by Volteer as he pokes his head outside of the infirmary. "What are you doing here? Where's Ignitus?!" Cyril yells at Volteer  
Volteer countered with a snort "He's on his way, the old fool couldn't keep up" Volteer leaning in through the infirmary door discovering the bloody body of Spyro "So what happened here?" "We don't know yet" Cyril replied annoyed "Shouldn't you be in Avalar?" Cyril bellowed at Volteer. "Seems like Spyro listened to the old fool and firemended his own wound, he seems to have used the wrong intensity though" Volteer chuckled "This is no laughing matter" Cyril exclaimed "Are you simply here to gloat Volteer or do you have a purpose other than talking bogus?" Spark snapped as he finally rested up. "I'll have to agree with Spark on this one Volteer" Cyril Declared. Volteer backing out of the infirmary as he is outnumbered. "Go back to Avalar and help Terrador since you clearly have no purpose here" Cyril commanded, as Volteer gave him a mean gaze. "Fine" Volteer snorts before taking flight passing Ignitus as he does.

"Finally you are here" Cyril exclaims with relief. "What has happened?" Ignitus pleaded "We don't know yet, Spark found him this way in his room" Cyril repeated. Ignitus moving past Cyril standing at the entrance of the infirmary. "Firemending? Why would he resort to using firemending? Don't we have life crystals?" Ignitus wondered. "The last ones where used yesterday, we have not been able to recover more yet" Cyril pleaded. "Firemend wound sealing takes a long time to heal, Spyro doing it himself seems to have misfired a bit" Ignitus states as he examines the charred wound. Ignitus moving in closer to use his own fire to clean up the charring around the wound. "Patch him up Spark" Nodding towards the bandages.

The Four Elder Guardians gather once more several hours later, this time debating about Cynder who was still unconscious in her barren grey cell surrounded by cold plain concrete nothing but an old rug that she was left upon. The floors, three sides of the walls and the ceiling was pure concrete, the small barred window opposite of the barred wall, was her only source of natural light other than two torches outside the cell. The moonlight through the small window made her scales glimmer like the finest glittering crystal light. She shined as if her scales where made of pure diamond only to be dulled down by the glaring light of the torches outside her cell.

What if Spyro was right, what if Cynder isn't as guilty as we think? She might have changed. Cyril pleaded. "Preposterous, she's a villain. They never change, stop grumbling over the opinion of a young foolish dragon." Volteer retorted, feeling scolded by Cyril earlier. "May I remind you that young foolish dragon saved our realm, while you did nothing of the sort." Ignitus declares, receiving a mean look from Volteer. "Besides I have a solution for that matter if it turns out differently than we anticipated..." Ignitus comforted Cyril "Let's just hope Spyro recovers quickly from his injury." Ignitus letting out an audible sigh. "I wonder if that wound has something to do with Cynder, it was all bloodied up after all... "Terrador debating with himself, while the others continue arguing to the ends of the night.

**End of Chapter 2**

**III**


	3. Chapter 3 Steamy

**Chapter 3 (Steamy)**

Spyro wakes up confused and disoriented, slowly uncurling and sitting up on all fours. Carefully he turns his head around the room trying to figure out where he was, as he had never been in the infirmary before. Seeing the white walls and curtains made his spine shiver from the cold layout of the room. The room had many windows and only one exit with a long white carpet in the middle of the room. He was concerned as peaked outside and noticed it was dark with only the stars as light, the moonlight was weak barely giving any light.

It seemed like everyone else was asleep... as Spyro tried to stand up he felt an immense pressure of pain convulsing from his chest. He could barely see why he was hurting, having vague memories of getting slashed by Cynder, he carefully starts walking toward the large mirror in the room where he noticed a bloody bandage running across his chest running diagonally from right shoulder to left paw.

The bandage was soaked in dried blood and needed changing, Spyro starts unwhirling the bandage to reveal a large scar running across his chest. The sight of the scar triggered some memories of the event return. The scar was slightly red from the dried blood, also a bit charred from his attempt to seal the wound. As he thought about the events of that day, he grew more and more concerned about what had happened to Cynder, if she was awake yet, if she was alright.

Spyro being lost in thought suddenly noticed snoring in his vicinity, it was Spark, who had fallen asleep on the bed next to his. He felt relaxed seeing someone else than himself in the cold white infirmary. Before reapplying the bandages Spyro decides to shower as all the sweat, blood and grime of that day was still on his scales and claws.

Making his way to the steam shower he passes the rooms of the guardians hearing snoring from all but one of the rooms. Spyro walking along the long teal colored carpet finally arriving to the end of the hallway, where the shower room was located. The shower room covered in white tiles all around with a single valve on the wall to release the steam.

He turns the valve clockwise as he can hear the hissing of the boiler signifying the emptiness of its tank, he turns the valve back disappointed. As he was walking out back to the boiler room to reignite the coal. His eye is struck by a glimmer of light. A small barred window with shimmering weak light catching his attention his curiosity taking over and walks up to investigate closer, glancing through the window he discovers the still unconscious body of Cynder. Her wounds still giving a light trickle of blood, Spyro working up his mind, "They didn't even try to heal her?!" Spyro blurted. Spyro being injured himself feeling sorry for the young dragoness.

Seeing Cynder hadn't been washed off either, a thought of compassion enters his mind... "I could bring her to the showers with me... I wouldn't want to be seen like that when if i was a prisoner". Spyro reassured to himself. Spyro walks carefully down the hallway towards the basement trying to not wake up the other guardians as he passes their quarters. The door to the basement standing wide open, signifying someone was still down there... Making his way down the stairs to the dungeons he hears someone turning pages lower down. Once at the bottom of the stairs he meets Cyril who was reading an older scroll.

"So, you're awake now? Good. You have missed about 2 days during your sleep, the days of autumn are closing in, we hope you will be in fighting shape soon, how's the wound? I can see you have unraveled the bandage..." Cyril says while giving a judgmental gaze. "It aches, the bandages where dirty so I was thinking I would hit the showers before reapplying it." Spyro trying to explain himself "Then why are you down here... don't tell me..." Another judgmental gaze from Cyril while turning a page.

"No… no I wasn't going to break her out, she's still unconscious anyway... I was thinking I would take her with me to the steam showers. and then bandage her up as well before returning her to her cell." Spyro sneered embarrassed "Well I'm glad Ignitus thought of this situation..." Cyril mumbled. "You can take her there, but only on one condition" Cyril grinning as he Clamps a shackle to Spyros unrestrained left front leg "Come with me" He sighs as he drops his scroll to guide Spyro to the cell at the end of long rocky tunnel. Upon opening the cell, he carefully takes Cynder out of her cell with his claw and clamps a shackle to her right front leg. "There, now go do what your compassion forces you to... " Cyril teasing. Spyro giving a confused look.

Cyril puts Cynder on Spyros back like a used old rag her feet hanging off either side. Spyro trying to seem strong by not making a sound as the young dragoness is placed on his back, but internally his scar starts aching again almost feeling like its ripping apart. Making it up the first stair he almost loses his balance and would probably have lost it if not for Cyril who nudged him with his snout to help him regain balance, without a word between them Spyro continues carefully walking up the stairs. _"I'll go start the boiler. " _Cyril blurts quietly.

Spyro feels Cynders every breath as he is walking up the stairs, they're weak but consistent. As their chains rustle every step of the stairs. Finally making it up the stairs he starts feeling small pulsations of pressure on his back **Thump… Thump…** "Is this...?" **Thump… Thump…** Spyro getting a whole new sensation as feels Cynders heartbeat. He couldn't take his mind of it, slowing down his pace to turn his head to listen to her heartbeat **Thump… Thump… **Spyros muscles loosening up as he listens **Thump… Thump… **Feeling satisfied with his experience, he picks up the pace again as the shower room was closing in.

He drops the dragoness carefully on the floor in the shower room placing her on her side. He makes his way toward the valve as a sudden tug and rustle reminds him of the shackles around his leg, he carefully pulls her closer to reach the valve. He starts turning the valve again hoping Cyril had already got the boiler reignited. **Shhhh… **He lets out a sigh of reliefas the steam fills the shower room, he feels all his scales loosening up from the blood that had been keeping them together like glue. He could feel his skin tremble and shiver from the relief of all gunk that had been covering it from breathing. Scraping the insides of his hollow claws filled with dried blood intermittently. He sits down in the shower dwelling on the things that had happened, glancing over to the dragoness from time to time. Admiring the beauty next to him. Observing her beautiful black scales with her ruby red underbelly, six ivory white horns with a gem in the middle of her forehead, four metallic bracelets on each of her lower limbs. "Could she really still be evil? I saw her evil dissipate when I defeated her didn't I? Could the grip of Malefor still be that strong?" Trying to reassure himself of his remorse.

Cynder spasms suddenly unfurling her curled position that he put her in, exposing her vulnerable ruby underbelly laying on her back. Spyro thinks nothing of it figuring it was just Cynder dreaming. He keeps glancing at Cynder from time to time, pondering on how he would get her free... as he turns off the steam valve, glancing back over to Cynder as the steam dissipates, he notices a sliver of pink velvety flesh between two of her belly scales as he approaches her, her lower underbelly normally covered by her tail was now exposed. Him being unexperienced with female dragons and their anatomy had no idea of what it was, he blushes as he turns her back on her side, then pressing his snout under her, scrawling forward carefully to get her on his back, their shackles rustling all the way through the process.

Once she was on his back again snuggly, he turns his head again listening for... **Thump… Thump… Thump… **He couldn't get enough of hearing and feeling her pulsating heartbeat, he takes a long time to get to the infirmary just to keep listening to the rhythm, walking at a slow pace.

He lays the young dragoness on her side on the clean white sheathed bed, examining her wounds. He is surprised her wounds are mostly shallow, he remembers clawing deeper during the fight than the wounds seen on her body now. She had three larger wounds: One on her back, the second one on her hind leg and the third one on her neck just below her choker. A sudden gust of wind enters the room, filling Spyros nostrils with a sweet musky scent as he was examining her wounds. "What is this scent?" His mind going wild, putting images and thoughts about Cynder in his mind. "This scent! Where is it coming from?" He glances slightly to the right and starts blushing again. "Oh ancestors". He quickly finishes bandaging Cynders wounds ignoring his own to hurry her back to her cell.

He couldn't listen for the heartbeat anymore as his own was racing along with his mind. The walk from the infirmary to the cell felt shorter as he no longer listened for the heartbeat of the female on his back as carefully. Cyril met up with him at the entrance to the dungeon escorting them both to the cell where he then took of the shackles. "So, did it all go well?" Cyril asked curiously "Yeah! All patched up!" Spyro answered hastily as he was backing up like he wanted to hide something "Okay then, could you ..." Cyril shocked as Spyro had ran off while he turned to lock the cell. Though happy they found a way for him to take her out of her cell, he wasn't happy being shackled and presumed Cynder wouldn't like the idea either of continuing being shackled to someone. As he returned to the infirmary he finishes bandaging himself. The images of Cynder kept entering his mind, keeping him awake for a while but then slowly falling to a slumber.

**End of Chapter 3**

**III**

**Rewrote some things in chapter 1-3, should be overall better now.**


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

**Chapter 4 (Morning)**

Cynder opens her eyes as she feels the sun heating up a small area on her back, the birds chirping outside as if a curse had been lifted from the land. She had no memory of this place; in fact she didn't have any memory of who or where she was. Noticing the bandages on her left hind leg as she starts to uncurl from her cozy sleeping position. Now resting on her front and hind legs she looks around the vicinity trying to figure out where she was. Coming to realization she was being kept captive, by who she still did not know...

A sudden image of Darkness enters her mind, seeing armies of odd creatures attacking a city of some sort. She closes her eyes as hard as she can trying to avoid the dark thoughts from showing her any more bloodshed, but to no avail, she keeps seeing the same events happening over and over. Innocent animals being murdered, houses being burnt down by the dark creatures, all overshadowed by a large purple dragon. His eyes snapping to hers closing in on her, speaking a dark forgotten language.

Her visions dissipating after a few minutes of mental torture. It was clear to her, the dark leader was the one causing this to her, she could feel an innate darkness within her commanding her to return. An order she did not want to follow causing her to panic rapidly looking around the cage for any exit like a cornered wild animal, starting to attack the bars with claws and teeth to somehow be free from this curse plaguing her mind. She feels a burning sensation from her chest area prompting her to unleash her forgotten powers. Though as she could not remember how, she could not use them.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Spyro is being awoken by Ignitus. "Good morning Spyro" Ignitus greets as he sees Spyros eyes shooting open. "I see you took the time to shower at some point, I didn't expect you to recover this quickly" Ignitus admired with an amazed look in his eyes. Looking around Spyro realizes Spark wasn't on the bed next to him anymore. "Looking for spark are ya? He left a few hours ago to aid in the hunt for supplies for the winter, autumn is soon upon us" Ignitus continued

Spyro was quick to get out of bed feeling his chest ache as he twists and turns to get on all fours. Beginning his walk towards the exit in a rush interrupting Ignitus who noticed he had something else on his mind. Passing by Cyrils quarters he hears loud snoring. He turns his head back to ask Ignitus, who's head was poking out of the infirmary. "Who is guarding Cynder?" "Terrador, I don't trust Volteer with such a task." Ignitus puffed. Spyro turns his head back without comment and starts walking toward the dungeon stairs. On the way down he hears growls and whines of distress from the dungeons, hearing how Terrador is trying to calm someone down.

He increases his pace to a run, but shortly after feeling a sharp pain from his chest forcing him to slow down again. Up ahead in the rocky tunnel he can see commotion, its Terrador who is in a panicked state as he can't seem to calm someone down no matter what he tries. Realizing that it was Cynder who was acting like a fierce animal trying to escape her cage. He rushes to Terradors side to gasp in shock the state Cynder was in. Her claws all bloody again from clawing at the walls and bars, tears pouring out of her eyes. "It's Fear" Terrador stated "Fear? What could make her this afraid?" Spyro stuttered

"There can only be one thing..." Terrador maintained. "You don't mean..." Spyro whispered "Yes... Malefor." Terrador claimed as he let out a sigh. Cynder turns her gaze towards Spyro and leaps back to cower in the corner... "The purple dragon" Cynder thoughts racing of all the bad outcomes this could come to. Terrador and Spyro watch in awe as she starts sobbing in the corner. "Atleast she calmed down" Terrador exclaimed sigh of relief... "Cynder?" Spyro stammered. Cynder turning slightly with a confused look in her eyes. "What is Cynder?" She mumbled "Your name?" Spyro asked confused. "My name? I-I can't remember. Who are you?!" She hissed. _"Has she forgotten her past?"_ Terrador thought for himself. "Your name is Cynder" Spyro said in a consoling voice.

She turns slightly towards to Spyro with a confused look "How do you know that; I can't remember you?" She asks while sobbing. "It's a long story, My Name is Spyro"

Cynder turns to face her talker eye to eye. Their eyes interlocking as she does, Spyro immedietly disarmed by her emerald green eyes, making him relaxed and petrified at the same time. Cynder looking deeply into his amethyst eyes looking for answers, but to no avail. "Could this be the dragon in my vision? Could this guy really be a leader of the dark forces." Cynder pondering within her mind.

"You should run you know." Cynder muttered. "Why is that?" Terrador inquired. "Something dark is coming… An army of dark creatures marching toward a city lead by a Purple dragon" Cynder faltered.  
"Spyro? No! That cant be, he is the very one who's fighting such dark creatures." Terrador pleaded.  
"Well that's what I saw... its plagueing my mind... a city with a giant dragons head statue on a tall wall ... Being burned down by the dark creatures... innocent lives lost..." She argued. "Warfang..." Terrador bemoaned under his breath. "It has to be Malefors work" Spyro blurted out Terrador nodding in agreement.

"Who is Malefor?" Stammered Cynder. "A Large Purple Dragon trapped in the realm of convexity. He spreads his evil through the lands through his dark minions and generals... It was not long ago when his essence almost succeeded in escaping that realm. Spyro here stopped that from happening." Terrador ranting looking over to Spyro to signal the keeping of the truth for now"

Cynder: "So then it's not him then..." Referring to Spyro with an upwards nod. "I thought he looked larger in the vision... with a bit more darkness"

"We would have a real problem if it was him... Purple dragons having the most affinity for the elements. Spyro is just a teenager in dragon age. He will eventually become stronger as he grows older. Malefor destroyed all the other eggs of Spyros clutch to stop the rise of a new purple dragon, if not for Ignitus saving the egg before Malefors forces could break it back then... a lot of things would be different." Terrador argued.

Cynder who now was confident this was not the dark leader who tried to command her in her vision, could finally take a deep breath of relief calm down. Terrador clamps the shackles on Spyro and opens the cell door to put one on Cynder, Cynder giving a confused look as he puts it on her, getting her aggravated "Show her around Spyro" Terrador ordered, Spyro letting out an audible gulp

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Courtship

**Chapter 5** (Courtship)

Spyro suddenly feels a tug on his left ankle with a rustle, Cynder looking back at him with an annoyed look. "You coming or not?" Spyro shocked inches forwards after her. Terrador keeping his mouth as the two exit the cell, closing it after them. While leading the way Cynder surveys the rocky tunnel, inspecting every cell as she walks along, seeing most of them are empty. "You guys are really short of prisoners." She blurted out teasing. "Y-yeah we rarely take prisoners, most of the things we fight, we end up killing." Spyro stammered. "Why am I alive then?" She chuckled. Spyro taking his time to answer, as to conceal their intentions. "You are a Dragon, also you have lost your memories after being defeated." He declared to her. "Oh…" She let out while sighing, as she took the first step up the spiraling gray-maroon stairs. Their shackles rustling and clattering with each step they take up the stairs.

Making it up the final stair, both grimace as their ears are hurting. "Who's idea where these!" Snapping at Spyro, shaking the shackles at him. "Stop that! My ears are hurting enough without you clattering them" Snapping back at her. Cynder shocked by his sudden reaction. A sudden growl from Cynders belly breaking the tension between them, Cynder embarrassed turns her head trying to conceal her blush. "Hungry huh?" Spyro giving a smug grin. "N-no!" She snaps with the blush still on her cheeks. "Its okay… you've been without food for three days after all." He says, comforting her. Cynder pouting as he tugs the shackle, beginning the long walk down the hallway towards the main exit.

Cynders metallic claws scraping the wooden oak floor as she starts to walk, taking steps to avoid the noise she moves more central in the hallway to walk on the teal carpet. The scraping turning into slight clinking as she steps on the carpet. The sun lights the hallway through the rectangular parallel windows divided into eight smaller cubes with an arched half-circle at the top of it. The many silver encrusted chandeliers swaying as a gust of wind pusts through the hallway. "What is this place?" She asked. "We call it the dragon temple. This place is the home of the four elder dragons" He explained. "And you are one of them?" She snickered "W-well no… I'm just an orphan they rescued and raised" He stammered as he let out an audible sigh. "Orphan? Seems like you and I are in the same roost, I have no memory of parents." Soothing Spyro.

Taking his first steps outside with Cynder close after, he feels the last gusts of summer wind welcoming him outside. "I know a place we can fish" Spyro nods towards the forest across the field. Stepping down the stone stairs, chains clattering as he does, feeling a tug on the shackles he turns around to see Cynder in awe, as she observes the vast field of bee balm and cone flowers, covering her eyes with colors of red, white and lavender. "I-Its beautiful. Never have I seen so many flowers" Cynder gushing as she slowly turns her head from left to right. "You like it? It's Terradors wild garden" Declared Spyro as he admires his own eye candy of black and red. "Come on theres a path through the middle of it." Spyro nodding slightly to the right, as he launches into a slow trot tugging the chains prompting Cynder to to pick up his pace, her struggling to catch up but eventually placing herself next to him.

Reaching the middle of the field Cynder suddenly disappears out of Spyros vision, him letting out a yelp as the chain flexes to its limit, almost making him fall forwards as the shackle tugs his front leg. "What are you…" Spyro noticing Cynder in anguish holding her back leg in the air. "Oh… right… I forgot about your leg… Can we keep moving or do you want me to carry you?" Cynder turning her head to give a glare. "No… we can keep going" She claims as she steadily limps forward keeping her leg in the air. Spyro gives an audible puff, not being able to watch anymore, he quickly crawls under her belly and lifts her off the ground. "S-stop! I didn't ask for your help" Spyro trudges forward ignoring Cynders complaints. "Put me down!" Spyro puffing as he keeps walking. Cynder eventually admitting defeat, pacifying her pride.

As she calms down, she starts paying more attention to all the different sounds that could be heard in the field. Thousands of bees buzzing, crickets jumping and chirping, Flycatchers in a frenzy hunting them, the occasional Colibri buzzing while collecting nectar. "Where are all the animals?" She inquired. "Deers and rabbits dislike the smell of the bee balm, Terrador told me." He says as he takes a short break. "It acts as a natural barrier to keep the rabbits of our cropland" He explains as he begins trundling toward the tree line at the end of the field. Cynder turning her bobbing head towards the road ahead, seeing the red, green and yellow leaf trees forming a neat line along the outskirts of the field.

As Spyro walks past the first tree, a pleasant burble fills the air. "Finally, the river" He pusts at a loss of breath. "Do you even know how to fish?" Cynder asks doubtfully. Spyro giving a grin as he answers. "Maybe." "While you are back there do you mind catching a bug or two?" Chuckling as he asks. "Why? You planning on eating them?" Spyro doesn't answer as he focuses on making it through the tree line. Cynder snapping her jaw as she tries to catch the passing dragonflies and bees, eventually catching a decently sized dragonfly. "Now what?" She blurts out annoyed. "You'll see" He replies as he approaches the roaring river.

"G-give me the bug" He says as he drops her down gently gasping for air. Cynder spitting out the bug with disgust in her eyes. Spyro grabs ahold of the bug with his maw ripping it into two pieces, then places one of them in a small pond on the side of the river with a lot gentler stream of water, floating it on the surface of the water. He places his head just above the surface waiting patiently as Cynder observes with great interest. In a sudden splash of water Spyro has a fish in his jaws, slowly backing up from the river, inching his head towards Cynder, Cynder grabbing the tail of the still sprattling fish, he lets go with a sigh of relief "Bluesnapper, be careful with the spines…" Before he could finish his sentence, she was already gulping the fish down, pointing her head toward the sky as the fish visually went down her throat. Spyro in shock says nothing as he turns to put the second part of the dragonfly on the surface. And within short, another splash of water as he backs off with another fish in his mouth. This time putting it on the ground, ripping it in half causing the intestines to spill out. "Ladies first" He chuckles as he waits for her to make a choice. She stares at the spasming red striped fish as she makes her choice and gulps down the lower end, leaving the top for Spyro. He rips the head off and, in a swing, swallows the remainder of the Steelhead fish.

As Cynder observes Spyros feeding habits, the sun slowly disappears as gray clouds fills the sky, with a brisk wind blowing in her direction. "We should go back" She says with a worried look on her face. Spyro unfurling his unused wings, testing his strength. "Yeah… not happening." Feeling disappointed, he starts tugging Cynder back towards the tree line, Cynder limping as she follows him. "Slow down!" She whimpers. Spyro turning around to see her struggling, he turns back and pushes his snout under her belly as he puts her on his back, letting out a whimper feeling his strength weakening as he trudges towards the tree line.

He carefully places her down at the base of a large red oak, as the rain starts picking up the pace from a trickle to a pour. "We have no choice but to wait it out" Spyro states as he begins unwhirling his soaked bandages. "This could last for hours." Cynder says worriedly. "Take of your bandages, they are no use when they are wet." Cynder giving a look of disapproval towards Spyro. "Oh right…"

**End of chapter 5**


End file.
